La fatalité quand ça vous frappe !
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Que faire quand la maladie frappe l'un de vos proches ?
1. Chapter 1

**La fatalité, quand ça vous frappe !**

_Chapitre 1 : La révélation ou Putain la vache, j'y crois pas_

Le jour se levait comme tous les matins sur la Tour Gryffondor, c'était l'effervescence totale.

En effet, la directrice, le professeur McGonagall, devait faire une annonce au petit déjeuner de ce matin.

Seule une jeune femme dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb, malgré les cris, les va et viens… dans le dortoir des filles de septièmes années. Cette jeune femme, qui habituellement était la première levée des Gryffondor, était ce matin là, la dernière…

****** Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ******

Ginny était assise et se lovait dans les bras de son petit lion, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle l'embrassa de façon régulière et entre chaque phrase de la conversation, son cou, sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère Ron.

Mais qu'est que fout Hermione ! s'exclama Ron

Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry

Je vais aller voir, dit Ginny en embrassant Harry

Elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, elle trouva Hermione, qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta de la réveiller :

Hermione, dit Ginny, il est plus que l'heure de se lever

Pas de réponse

Hermione, dit Ginny en la secouant, il est 7h30

Elle était sur que ce genre de phrase la ferai mettre sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Mais aujourd'hui, un simple

Quoiquiya

Il est 7h30 ma belle, dit Ginny, il faut te lever.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, cette dernière grimaça en voyant le visage d'Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Hermione

Regarde ton oreiller, dit Ginny

L'oreiller d'Hermione était imbibé de sang, de ce fait, la moitié du visage d'Hermione était couvert de sang séché.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? demanda t'elle en se regardant dans un miroir.

Je ne sais pas ma belle, répondit Ginny, va prendre une douche et on va voir Madame Pomfresh.

Non, ça va aller, dit Hermione en se levant

Mais à peine fut-elle debout, qu'elle s'écroula sur la chaise, se cognant la tête et perdant connaissance.

Hermione ! s'écria Ginny

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Ginny prit Hermione avec difficulté et descendit les marches à vitesse grand V.

HARRY, RON, hurla t'elle

Les deux garçons arrivèrent et pâlirent à la vue du corps d'Hermione inconscient.

Ron qui était le premier en tête, prit Hermione des bras de sa sœur et ils sortirent en courant de la salle commune sous les regards des autres élèves.

***** A l'infirmerie ******

Mon dieu, s'écria Madame Pomfresh, posez-la sur le lit. Expliquez-moi ce qui c'est passé ?

Voilà, dit Ginny, ce matin Hermione ne s'est pas levé, alors je suis allée la réveiller, j'ai eu un mal fou, quand elle c'est tournée vers moi, elle avait le visage couvert de sang, elle a voulu se lever mais elle s'est écroulé sur une chaise et nous vous l'avons conduite…

Bien, veuillez sortir maintenir, dit Madame Pomfresh

Mais…

Pas de mais Monsieur Weasley, dehors un point c'est tout !

Tous trois savaient que lorsque l'infirmière prenait se ton, il était plus sage de ne pas discuter si on ne voulait pas finir à nettoyer des bassins sans magie.

Une fois sortis, les portes de l'infirmerie se fermèrent. Ils s'asseyent à même le sol. Ron les larmes aux yeux et tremblant comme une feuille. Ginny le prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'Harry lui prit la main.

T'inquiète pas, dit Harry, elle va aller bien, elle s'en est toujours sortie, en sept ans, combien de fois elle c'est retrouvée là ?

Oui mais…

Arrête de t'en faire Ronny, dit Ginny en le serrant contre elle et en le berçant.

Excusez-nous de vous déranger, dit une voix derrière

Ils se retournèrent et virent les professeurs McGonagall et Weasley (Bill, le mari de Fleur)

Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Bill

Ginny raconta ce qui c'était passé…

****** Dans l'infirmerie ******

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit de longs cheveux et un visage en face du sien et reconnu l'infirmière.

Bonjour Hermione, dit l'infirmière, comment te sens-tu ?

Mal au crane, répondit Hermione, que c'est-il passé ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ?

A part m'être couché hier soir, non de rien

Bon ma chérie, dit Madame Pomfresh, tu ne t'es pas réveillé ce matin, alors Ginny est allée te réveiller, elle à eu du mal, elle à réussi, mais ton visage était couvert de sang, tu t'es levé et écroulé sur une chaise avant de perdre connaissance.

Ma perte de mémoire et du à la chute ?

Non, expliqua l'infirmière, mais je préfère que tes parents soit là pour que je t'annonce ce que tu as.

Mes parents sont morts, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux

Je… je ne savais pas, dit l'infirmière, ils sont morts quand ?

Au mois de juillet, dit Hermione, on a eu un accident de voiture et ils ont été tués sur le coup.

Tu étais dans la voiture ?

Oui, j'ai était éjectée pendant les tonneaux, la voiture est tombée dans un ravin avant d'exploser.

Mon Dieu, mais personne n'est au courant à Poudlard ?

Pourquoi donc, je suis majeure, alors dites moi ce que j'ai et plus vite que ça…

Non, je vais faire appelé Molly Weasley, tu l'aimes bien ?

Oui, mais vite alors, et où sont Ron, Harry et Ginny ?

Dehors, ils attendent.

Faites les entrer.

Repose-toi.

Je veux les voir !

Bon, mais tu ne parles pas trop.

D'accord.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur l'infirmière :

Vous pouvez entrer, bonjour Minerva, bonjour Bill

Ils rentrèrent tous et se rendirent au chevet d'Hermione.

Alors, dit Ron, tu as quoi ma puce ?

(À noter que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble depuis l'été)

Je ne sais pas, la vieille peau n'a pas voulu me le dire !

Miss Weasley, s'indigna McGonagall.

Alors maintenant c'est la vieille qui s'y met !

Hermione, dit Bill, on ne te reconnaît plus…

Tous les cinq la regardèrent estomaqué du langage peu orthodoxe de leur amie, qui était si douce habituellement…

MOLLY WESALEY, cria madame Pomfresh

Ils se retournèrent et virent l'infirmière lancer une poignée de poudre verte dans la cheminée.

La tête de Molly apparu dans les flammes quelques secondes plus tard…

Bonjour Molly.

Bonjour Pompom, que ce passe t-il ?

Peux-tu venir ? Un petit problème avec Hermione Granger.

Ok.

Le reste de son corps apparut alors et elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était regroupé autour du lit d'Hermione.

Tient voilà Poil de Carotte ! s'exclama Hermione.

Molly la regarda stupéfaite

Bon la vieille morue en blouse, s'exclama Hermione, vous allez le lâcher le morceau, ou il faut que vous pétiez un coup avant d'accoucher !

HERMIONE, cria Molly.

Laissez Molly, je vais lui dire, Hermione, as-tu eu des migraines depuis quelques mois ?

Oui beaucoup, mais pêtez donc, car là vous tournez autour du pot !

Hermione, tu es atteinte de ce qu'on appelle chez les Moldus d'une tumeur Cérébro-spinale.

Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Ron.

Ça veut dire que j'ai un truc qui me comprime le cerveau et qui va me tuer à petit feu si on ne m'opère pas, alors je vais de ce pas à Sainte Mangouste me la faire retirer.

Hermione, je crains que cela ne soit inopérable.

Pardon ? cria Harry

Hermione est condamnée ? demanda McGonagall les larmes aux yeux comme tout le monde.

Oui. Mon diagnostic, qui devra être confirmé par un spécialiste, est de 6 mois à un an d'espérance de vie.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione, qui regardé dans le vide, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : La chute ou le dernier voyage _

Cela faisait un mois et demi que la nouvelle était tombée, un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste était venu et avait confirmé la tumeur Cérébro-spinale, mais selon lui l'espérance de vie ne dépassait pas quatre mois.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé de l'infirmerie, le regard vitreux et dans le vide. Ron, Harry, Ginny ainsi que les autres Gryffondor était passé à l'infirmerie pour essayer de la sortir de sa transe mais rien à faire.

De plus, suite à l'intervention de Colin Crevey, tous Poudlard avaient appris l'état d'Hermione. Drago Malefoy était tombé de sa chaise, sous les regards étonnés des élèves et des professeurs. Harry l'avait surpris au chevet d'Hermione, pendant l'une de ses pertes de connaissances, en pleurs. Drago lui avait expliqué que depuis deux ans, il était enfermé dans son manoir, et que son cousin avait pris sa place, grâce à du Polynectar. Quand son père avait été rattrapé par les Aurors après une énième évasion, les Aurors l'avaient retrouvé minci d'une quinzaine de kilos et dans le coma. Il fut conduit à Notre-Dame de la Sainte-Rivière-Rouge, l'hôpital des sorciers de Boston, là où personne ne connaissait la famille Malefoy, et les Médicomages avaient confirmé qu'il avait sous alimenté pendant plus de deux ans. Il avait témoigné contre ses parents et le professeur Rogue, et ces derniers avaient reçu le baiser du détraqueur, deux mois avant la rentrée. Harry se demandait en effet qui avais témoigné pour que cela arrive et se demander aussi comment Drago avait était innocenté par le Ministère de la Magie et comment McGonagall avais pu l'admettre dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait maintenant l'explication. Drago lui expliqua qu'il c'était également opposé à ses parents lors de ses quinze ans lorsqu'il devait recevoir sa marque, et pour le punir, il avait reçu plusieurs semaines durant des Doloris, avant que son cousin ne prenne sa place. Avec ses explications, Harry voulait bien lui faire un peu confiance.

Drago avais raconté en présence d'Harry, à Ron et Ginny, puis à Hermione, qui avait acceptée de lui faire confiance. C'est ainsi que Drago rentra dans le quatuor.

Un mois plus tard, Voldemort attaqua Poudlard avec les quarante Mangemorts qui lui restait. La bataille finale dura une petite heure. Tous les élèves de septième année, les professeurs et l'infirmière s'étaient battus. Quand tous ses Mangemorts furent à terre, morts, Voldemort s'attaqua à Harry, Le Professeur McGonagall avait ordonné de laisser Harry seul dans son duel contre Voldemort.

Mais quand leurs baguettes explosèrent suite à Priori Incantatum prolongé. Drago avait à distance, envoyé le bloque jambes à Voldemort qui tomba par terre.

Harry se jeta sur lui, avec une fureur sans nom, le frappa avec tant de force que Voldemort hurla, mais tellement amoché, qu'il ne pouvait transplaner.

Harry enfonça ses ongles dans les orbites de Voldemort. De mémoire d'homme, personne n'avait hurlé d'une telle force. Ses yeux explosèrent, tandis que le sang coulait le long de ses joues. Tout le monde resta horrifié du spectacle, mais au fond d'eux satisfaits de la douleur de ce Mage Noir qui avait tant fait souffrir les gens.

Mais Harry n'en resta pas là, Tandis que Voldemort hurlait toujours de douleur, Harry lui attrapa la tête et la lui tourna pour lui briser la nuque mais continua à la tourner jusqu'a lui arracher la tête.

Au même moment, le Ministère et ses Aurors arrivèrent et virent Harry retirer la tête dégoulinante de sang du reste du corps de Voldemort.

Voldemort est mort ! Cria Harry en montrant la tête de l'ancien Mage Noir, qui ne l'était plus.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, avant que les Aurors retiennent les élèves qui voulaient s'approcher. Seuls les professeurs, le Ministre et l'infirmière approchèrent.

Harry Potter, dit le Ministre, tu étais déjà un héro, mais maintenant tu es le sauveur. Je peux te dire que demain aura lieu une cérémonie et le monde entier saura que tu nous à sauvé de la tyrannie ainsi que la terreur et l'horreur.

Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry, je ne veux pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Pourquoi donc ! s'exclama le Ministre.

Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur est entrain de mourir…

Hermione Granger ? demanda Percy Weasley

Oui, dit Harry les larmes aux yeux, je voudrais l'emmener à travers le monde.

Je comprends, dit le Ministre, la nouvelle de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, seras annoncée, sans évoquer ton nom.

Merci Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry en pleurs avant de se retourné vers le corps enseignant et les élèves, vous avez tous été témoin de la chute de Lord Voldemort, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai demandé au Ministre, je vous demande de ne pas divulguer mon nom, le temps que j'emmène Hermione lors de son dernier voyage. Professeur McGonagall ?

Oui Harry ?

Je vous demande l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard avec Ron et Ginny pour accompagner Hermione, Ron et moi allons transplaner, Ginny sait que je demande juste au Ministre de lui accorder son permis quelques mois plus tôt.

Je te l'accorde, vous avez fait tellement que vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi au Ministère, cela vous sera accordé.

Merci, répondit Harry, Professeur McGonagall, êtes vous d'accord ?

Oui Harry, je comprends, et je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour cette épreuve.

Merci Professeur, dit Harry, Merci à tous et à bientôt.

Il s'éloigna avec Ginny et Ron vers le château où ils firent leurs bagages ainsi que ceux d'Hermione, qu'ils réduirent avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Bonjour Mione, dit Harry, comment ça va ?

Moyen, répondit Hermione, mais où vous étiez tous passé ?

Voldemort n'est plus, dit Ron en l'embrassant. Harry l'a tué. Maintenant on t'emmène en voyage…

Comment ça ?

On veut te montrer les plus belles choses de ce monde avant…

Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux, merci…

On ne veut pas que tu… dit Harry en pleurs, entre quatre murs…

Ils se prirent tous les quatre dans les bras. D'un sort, ils habillèrent Hermione et l'aidèrent à sortir jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, où ils transplanèrent, jusqu'à Venise.

C'est magnifique, dit Hermione tandis qu'il descendait la mer en gondole.

Oui Mione, dit Harry

Je ne te remercierai jamais…

Mais la tête d'Hermione tomba sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle venait de nouveau de perdre connaissance.

Le gondolier s'inquiéta :

Notre amie, expliqua Ron, est malade, elle n'en à plus pour longtemps, nous lui faisons faire le plus de chose possible avant qu'elle ne puisse plus…

Je vous comprends, répondit le gondolier, bon courage alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'amarrèrent au ponton de leur hôtel où Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Pendant le mois qui s'ensuivis, ils visitèrent donc l'Italie, l'Egypte, les Etats-Unis, l'Australie. Mais presque deux mois plus tard, alors qu'ils visitèrent Montréal, Hermione n'était consciente pas plus de six heures par jours, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle était de plus en plus faible.

Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, dit Harry en larmes et dans les bras de Ginny

Oui, dit Ron, qu'elle…

Oui Ron, dit Ginny, on va aller au Terrier, on va l'installer sous ce saule pleureur qu'elle affectionne tant dans le fond du jardin…

Oh oui, dit Ron.

Ron prit délicatement sa bien aimée et transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

Molly sursauta en le voyant sur le pas de la porte avec Hermione inconsciente dans ses bras.

Maman, dit-il en pleurs, le moment va bientôt arriver…

Oui mon chéri, dit Molly.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à côté de Ron.

On va l'installer sous le saule pleureur, dit Ginny en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

Oui, dit Molly

Molly, dit Harry

Oui Harry mon chéri

Pouvez vous faire venir Arthur, Fred et Gorges, Bill, Hagrid, Drago et le Professeur McGonagall ?

Oui bien sur, dit Molly les larmes aux yeux.

Tout le monde arriva quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla par moment, mais ne se rendait plus compte de l'endroit où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait plus personne. Tout le monde était déchiré.

Durant deux jours elle délira, envoyant sur les roses les gens avant de retomber inconsciente. Ron devenait fou, il ne supportait plus de voir sa copine dans cet état.

Un matin, elle se réveilla en chantant,

Ron, Ron, appela t-elle

Oui ma puce, dit Ron en l'embrassant

J'adore cet endroit

On sait ma puce, dit Ron alors que les autres arrivèrent

Molly, Arthur et vous tous, dit Hermione, vous êtes tous là… Madame Pomfresh

Oui je suis là…

C'est une belle journée, dit Hermione un grand sourire

Oui, le soleil donne aujourd'hui, dit Harry en lui embrassant le front.

Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre, Ron rayonnait, sa bien aimée avait retrouvé des forces, il reprenait goût.

Tu sais Ron, dit Hermione, je suis désolée

De quoi ?

De ne pas t'avoir donné ce que tu voulais depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, je sais que tu le voulais tant, mais je n'étais pas prête…

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ron rouge pivoine, on pourra se rattraper plus tard.

Il avait dit ça plein d'espoir…

Oui mon amour, dit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione, dit Ron surpris…

La tête d'Hermione venait de tomber sur le côté.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et dit simplement :

Hermione nous a quitté.

Tous le monde pleura, Hermione s'était éteinte parmi ceux qu'elle aimait, heureuse, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ron ne comprenait pas, elle était si bien juste avant que ses yeux ne se voilent et que son cœur ne s'arête à tous jamais, Madame Pomfresh lui expliqua que juste avant la fin, il peut y avoir une rémission.

Hermione fût enterrée aux côtés de ses parents dans le parc du manoir des Granger. Tous les élèves de la classe d'Hermione étaient présents ainsi que tour le personnel de Poudlard, ses amis, ainsi que des membres du Ministère et le Ministre en personne.

_**Dix ans plus tard**_

Harry et Ginny se marièrent, ils eurent quatre enfants, dont des jumeaux. Le premier bébé fut une fille, qui prénomma Hermione, âgée de neuf ans maintenant, ensuite est né Seamus, un beau petit garçon, âgé de 7 ans et enfin des jumeaux, un garçons Albus et une fille Molly âgé tous les deux de 5 ans.

Quant à Ron, il vivait avec Harry et Ginny, dans le manoir d'Hermione, qu'elle lui avait légué, vu qu'elle était la dernière des Granger. Il n'eut aucune autre fille, il alla tous les jours et passer des heures sur la tombe d'Hermione et occuper son temps avec ses neveux et nièces.

Harry était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, mais à mi-temps, l'autre professeur était Seamus Finigan.

Le bonheur parfait, pensait Harry, mais un matin, en ouvrant les volait de sa chambre, il vit quelques choses d'inhabituelle sur la tombe d'Hermione.

Il alla voir et trouva le corps sans vie de Ron, une dague dans le cœur et morceau de parchemin à ses côtés avec ces simples mots :

_**La vie m'est insupportable sans Hermione**_

_**Pardonnez-moi**_

_**Ron**_

Personne ne pensait que Ron était aussi déprimé, mais la fatalité frappe encore et voulu que dix ans plus tard, Ron rejoigne sa bien aimée dans l'eau-de-la.

Il fut enterré à côté d'Hermione et sur leur tombe commune fut graver ses mots :

_**La fatalité, quand ça vous frappe ! **_

_**Elle vous prend vos amis…**_

_**Ron et Hermione on vous aimera toujours**_

_**Et chaque jour, nous penserons à vous…**_

_**Vos amis**_


End file.
